


Slam!

by gotkindabored



Series: Cut From Final Edit [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crazy Spencer Reid, Explicit Language, F/M, FBI agent Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Murder, NO Spell Check, POV Spencer Reid, POV Third Person, Post-Prison, Post-Prison Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid as Unsub, Spencer goes batshit, Violence, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotkindabored/pseuds/gotkindabored
Summary: Prompt: What if Cat had killed Spencer’s mom, Diana? What if JJ hadn’t been there to stop Spencer from killing Cat?- Takes place episode 12 x 22, Red Light. Spencer is married and it follows most of the events of CM.
Relationships: brief mentions of Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Cut From Final Edit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Slam!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This blurb contains MATURE content. It includes themes such as emotional discomfort, descriptions of violence and much more (see tags). If you are unable to handle such themes, I ask you respectfully to exit this story. It is not my intention to make readers uncomfortable or trigger them anyway. If you continue to read the story despite the multiple warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers that may pop up.

* * *

"Your mother’s an Alzheimer ridden moron who's getting dumber day by day, and if she’s dead it’s your fault!"

Out of morbid curiosity, Spencer had always wondered what it would feel like first-hand to kill someone. Not by self-defence, not by an order, but how it would feel if he willingly chose to kill.

In particular, he wondered what it felt like to split open a brain. His mind was a self-inflicted prison, questions stormcloud him every moment of every day. _What if? How would it look? Would he enjoy it? How would it feel between his fingers? What would the sound be like?_

When Spencer thought of Cat, he would often think of her head. The shape, smooth and oval-like, small and delicate. Her shiny brunette hair was matted with dried blood. He thought about the coils and ridges and overlapping flaps of her psychopathic, fucked up brain. Always calculated, always so fast. In ways, Cat's and Spencer's brains were similar, their thought process travelling like riptides, never-ending. He thought about unspooling her brain onto the hard concrete floor, how much blood would come from her tiny head.

He knew this wasn't normal, far from it. Obsessive thoughts that included murder were never a good sign. The logical part of his mind knew why. Facts, studies, statistics, shit he read in books would pop up every so often like a warning. He just chose to ignore it; Spencer wasn’t going to kill anyone. He of all people knew how hard it would be to get away with murder and his moral compass objected. He’d just gotten out of prison, _why the fuck would he want to go back?_

But suddenly, he found himself uncontrolled by his actions, nothing but pure, hot, angry rage shot through him, shoving any kind of rational thoughts away. He's pushing a shiny metal integration table out of the way, the fluorescent light shines in his eyes before he rushes up to Cat, slamming her against a wall. A sick, twisted feeling shoots through his body once Spencer hears the loud cracking of her skull. Wrapping long, calloused fingers around her tiny neck and squeezes, hard, looking her in the eyes. All he can see is fear and all he wants to do is prolong it.

_No one's here to stop me this time. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, Cat. You're going to die, die, die._

She pleads, taking half-gasp of air as a single tear slips from her eye. She scratches at his clothed arms, his hands around her neck, she'd even tried to kick him. But this only aggravated Spencer, causing him to press down harder and harder and harder. Spencer thinks to himself that the red and purple starting to appear around her neck is absolutely enchanting. He relishes in the feeling of her pulse beating violently against his fingers. He's crushing her windpipe.

And then statistics run through his mind.

_Due to his method of strangulation, vascular obstruction most likely has occurred by now. He estimates the pressure he's placed on her neck is around 35 psi. You only need 32 to create a significant occlusion to the trachea. Her carotid arteries and jugular veins have already started occlusion judging by the bruising around her neck and the petechiae to her eyes. Another telltale sign is the way her eyes are starting to roll into the back of her skull. By now, the lack of blood flowing through her brain has caused irreversible neurological damage. Spencer's sure of it._

At this rate, Cat will die by manual strangulation- asphyxiation. But he didn’t want Cat to die that quickly. 

Psychology says that dying from manual strangulation is almost always personal. He wasn't an outlier.

He loosens his grip, just long enough for her body to fall limp on the floor as her hands travel to touch her throat. She's trying to back away from him, creating as much distance as she could, but it was futile. She smirks slightly, thinking he’d finally given up. Spots of black and blue littered her neck, imprints of Spencer's fingers were turning from white to a bright red.

All he does is watch her, his head tilts, mind blank before stalking up to her again. He should stop. He should stop and go back to his loving wife. He should cuddle her in bed and grieve and cry and try to fix his marriage. 

Cat's eyes are terror-stricken as he straddles her hips, pinning her down. She tries and tries desperately to push him off, but she's weak and exhausted. There’s no going back now.

_You're going to die._

_You're going to fucking die._

He places his hand around her face before he lifts her head and slams it into the ground at full force. Droplets of blood fall from the crack in her head before Spencer lifts her head again, almost mechanically, slamming it back onto the ground. 

He's always felt so powerless, something he was so used to his entire life and now, for once he has power. It feels good, too good and was more addicting than what Dilaudid could ever be.

He picked up her head again.

_You drugged me._

**SLAM!**

_You pretended to be my late girlfriend and lied about raping me._

**SLAM!**

_You put me in prison._

**SLAM!**

_You ‘claim’ that you're pregnant with my baby._

**SLAM!**

_You kidnapped my mom._

**SLAM!**

_You killed her._

**SLAM!**

_You ruined my marriage._

**SLAM!**

_You almost killed my wife._

**SLAM!**

_YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!_

**SLAM!**

**SLAM!**

**SLAM!**

The cracking of bones and gurgling of blood masked the sound of the metal door opening. Multiple pairs of strong arms pulled him up from Cat’s body. Her face was unrecognizable, covered in blood, guts and hair. Blood was splattering everywhere.

They drag Spencer somewhere, he doesn’t know where. His mind is blurry and he can’t keep focus.

The one thing Spencer does know is that he’s going back to prison, he’s most likely getting a divorce, and worse of all, after killing a woman in cold blood, Spencer Reid felt no remorse. He enjoyed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wrote this small blurb for a rough draft of an unsub!Spencer Reid one-shot. This was cut from the final edit. In all honesty, I planned to never release this. But, I though it would be a waste if I didn’t. 
> 
> Visit me at gotkindabored.tumblr.com if you want updates about the upcoming unsub!Spencer Reid one-shot!


End file.
